Dans le gouffre de la peur
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: Suite de "Dans la gueule du loup". Elle, elle entendit le cri de désespoir. Mais elle est si petite... "Grande sœur, tu es cruelle…". Parce que toutes les histoires ne finissent pas en happy end.


Hahem. Coucou ! Je n'avais pas parlé de suite mais l'histoire du point de vue de la petite sœur, Ana, mentionnée avec "Dans la gueule du loup" me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Du coup, me revoilà ù.ù  
(Conscience : Il faut s'attendre à tout avec cette tarée ! Fuyez tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard *regard fou*

Nan mais arrête ! Tu leur fait peur !)

J'ai longtemps hésité à poster cette suite. Et puis l'inspiration est revenue et j'ai pu rajouter la fin(j'aurais peut-être pas du en fait...). J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira.

Après une longue absence me revoici donc en pleine forme et avec un regain d'inspiration !

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture, et sachez que je vous adore ! :D

J'ai mit T parce que c'est pas très marrant comme suite. Bah en fait c'est à l'image du premier one shot xP

**Pour ceux qui lisent les autres histoires allez voir mon profil, j'ai fait un edit au début pour vous donner des news.**

* * *

**Dans le gouffre de la peur.**

_« Ecoute-moi ! »_

Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

_« Regarde-moi ! »_

Pourquoi ton regard vide passe sur moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

Je ne comprends pas. Je voudrais que, comme avant, tu me souris pour me rassurer que tu me prennes dans tes bras en une étreinte chaleureuse. Mais tu ne souries plus, et lorsque je te prends dans mes bras tu sembles sur le point de te briser en mille morceaux…

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Cette question résonne dans mon esprit. Elle résonne, brutalement et douloureusement, ne me laissant jamais en paix.

Pourquoi ces larmes dans tes yeux et ces sanglots que tu essaies désespérément de cacher ?

Pourquoi ces cernes et cette perte de poids ?

Tant de questions, et jamais de réponse.

Et je m'engouffre de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la peur.

Je suis peut-être encore trop petite pour comprendre ce que chuchotent papa et maman lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la cuisine. Je suis peut-être encore trop idiote pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais je sais malgré tout que je ne dois pas te perdre des yeux. _**Sous aucun prétexte.**_ C'est une certitude, une terreur ancrée au plus profond de mon être.

J'ai peur. Si peur. Pour toi.

Tu sais des fois j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler pour évacuer tous ces sentiments qui tourbillonnent, se tordent et se débattent en moi. J'ai même rêvé plus d'une fois de te frapper pour te sortir de cette torpeur.

Et dans ces moments-là où je m'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans une incompréhension qui me rend folle, je te hais de tout mon cœur et me promets de ne pas venir te veiller cette nuit.

Pourtant tous les soirs sans faute, une peur viscérale me pousse à venir dans ta chambre tandis que tu dors d'un sommeil agité. Je t'observe alors, si pâle, si maigre et j'ai l'impression de voir un cadavre sur son lit de mort. Mais tu es vivante avec ta respiration saccadée, et les larmes de détresses qui coulent le long de tes joues, alors même que ton cauchemar te poursuit dans tes rêves.

Et je comprends que tu ne vas pas tenir encore très longtemps.

Je m'allonge à tes côtés jusqu'au matin, te serrant dans mes bras pleurant avec et pour toi. Oubliant la haine que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que quelqu'un t'aide.

Parce que moi, je suis bien trop petite et inutile.

Je rêve d'un monde où je pourrai te protéger. Un monde où tu sourirais tout le temps, sautillant partout avec une joie enfantine. Un monde où ton innocence et la mienne auraient été préservées.

Mais de part mon insignifiance et ma lâcheté, je ne peux qu'assister, impuissante, à ta décadence.

Pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie.

Je suis encore trop petite pour savoir quoi faire. Encore trop bête pour comprendre comment t'aider.

Seulement sache que je resterai là, à tes côtés. Jusqu'à la fin.

La fin de quoi, je ne sais pas.

Mais ton corps gelé contre le mien, semble me souffler la réponse avec cruauté.

_« Regarde-moi,_

_Je suis là ! »_

Et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec lenteur. Silencieusement.

_**Rouge.**_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Les mots ne sortent pas. Mes jambes fléchissent et je m'écroule au sol.

_**Rouge.**_

Je rampe jusqu'à toi. Ta peau est froide. Sur ton visage, je peux voir la marque de larmes qui ont cessé de couler. Du bout des doigts je frotte tes joues pour les effacer.

_**Rouge.**_

Il n'y a rien d'autre que cette couleur. Et ce silence qui semble vouloir m'étouffer.

Je m'assoie à tes côtés et pose ma tête sur ton épaule. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me réconforter mais tu reste immobile. Et j'ai la certitude que tu ne bougeras plus.

- Grande sœur, tu es cruelle…

Je suis trop petite pour comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer mais je sais au plus profond de moi-même que tu n'ouvriras plus les yeux. Et j'ai l'amer sentiment d'être oubliée.

_**Tu es si cruelle…**_

_« Pourquoi ton visage semble si paisible alors que tu viens de m'abandonner ? »_

Toujours tant de questions, mais jamais de réponses.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? (Je fais une suite du point de vue de la mère ? Nan je déconne xD...ou pas)

J'espère que cela vous a plu *o*

(Conscience : Comme si ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire mourir sa grande sœur ? Genre balancez lui des tomates, elle le mérite ! *lance une tomate*

Aïe ! Arrête ! Ouuiin je suis désolé !)

En fait c'est pour ça que j'ai longuement hésité à poster la suite, après tout c'est pas un happy end quoi...

M'enfin bon gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Mademoiselle~


End file.
